ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Harriet Garcia
Harriet Garcia, AKA Slinger, is a fictional superhero created and appearing in stories by Marvel Comics. History Early Life Harriet was born to police officer Diago Garcia and doctor Samantha Jones. She was the second born of the family, after her brother Jacob. At the age of seven, Harriet was introduced to Spider-Man for the first time and instantly became a massive fan of him, promising herself that she'd be just like him. In high school, Harriet met and befriended the tall and nerdy Alexandra Kyles, the incredibly intelligent Kevin Coles, and the slightly ditzy but big-hearted Patricia Potter. Harriet would also have a frenemy relationship with Alex's girlfriend, Cynthea. Not Very Secret Origin Appearance Harriet is a mixed-race Hispanic/American with lightish dark skin. She is only around four-foot two and, due to this, many have mistaken her for a child. She seems slightly underweight for her age and her hair is very dark brown and messy. Her super-suit is nothing more than a red hoodie with blue sleeves and a large Spider-Man logo that covers most of her body. She also wears denim jeans, goggles, and boots/gloves that have horizontal lines on the soles of the boots and the palms of the gloves. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' While she is susceptible to manipulation, Harriet has shown an incredible amount of fear resistance. She is able to battle incredibly high in the air with nothing to stop her from falling and can stand in the same room as well-known criminals without flinching. *'High Intelligence:' While not smart enough to be considered a genius, Harriet is able to reconstruct damaged or torn apart equipment in just a few hours, using this ability to create her new equipment. **'Photographic Memory:' Harriet has the ability to recall the smallest of details from locations she has only seen once. **'Mechanical Engineering:' Harriet built her own superhero equipment, with the only thing she didn't build herself being her exoskeleton. **'Survival: '''When in places that are hard to survive in (such as blizzards, deserts or jungles), Harriet was able to come out relatively unharmed. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (basic):' Harriet has a basic understanding of how to fight someone. Her father is a fan of pro-wrestling and she incorporated some of the wrestler's fighting moves into her own fighting style. Due to this, her fighting style is incredibly aggressive and emphases big hits and/or dangerous acts. *'Acrobatics:' Through self-training and many many failed attempts, Harriet has trained herself into an incredible acrobat, able to balance on incredibly thin lines as well as jump higher than most, with her jumping ability being compared to the likes of Batroc the Leaper. *'Multilingualism:' Due to her father being Hispanic and her mother being American, Harriet is able to speak both English and Spanish fluently. Weaknesses *'Claustrophobia:' Harriet is afraid of closed spaces. This was caused by an incident as a child where she fell down a well and was stuck at the bottom for seven hours before finally being freed by police. *'Ego:' Harriet has a self-admitted ego that causes her to have multiple arguments with her friends and allies. Her ego is presented as a constant flaw she must overcome. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Strength Enhancing Exoskeleton: Taken from an abandoned Iron Man armor, Harriet wears an exoskeleton underneath her clothes that grants her superhuman strength and doubles as at least a small amount of armor. The suit allows her to lift cars with relative ease though she struggles to lift anything larger. It isn't impossible but it will take quite a lot out of her. *'Grappling Hooks: '''Harriet's prized possession. The hook resembles a spider that instantly latches on to anything that Harriet tosses it at and is able to tell when Harriet needs to toss it again. She always keeps four hooks on her at all times in order to make swinging easier and not put her life at risk. *'Sensor Goggles: A pair of goggles that she modified to mimic Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. They are naturally yellow but will flash red if she is in danger. *'Sticky Gloves/Shoes:' As their name implies, the sticky gloves/shoes have the ability to stick to any surface, mimicking Spider-Man's own abilities. Like Spider-Man, she can also perform the "Mark of Kaine" on people, tearing off small parts of their skin, though she rarely to never does this. However, due to being technology, the gloves can malfunction if damaged and won't be able to unstick. Weapons *'The Spider:' "The Spider" is actually just Harriet's grappling hook. She has developed her own fighting style with it that involves flinging it around the room and hitting enemies with it/wrapping it around their guns and taking it out of their hands. Trivia *Harriet has a relaxed approach to her secret identity. She admits that she's Slinger to basically anyone she meets and thinks that she can trust. She keeps it a secret from her enemies though, for obvious reasons. Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics